


Creamsicles As a Euphemism for Fellatio

by NyamiRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/pseuds/NyamiRose
Summary: Loki had no tolerance for Midguardian summers. Neither did you- hence your impromptu purchase of a sweet cold treat at the grocery store.





	Creamsicles As a Euphemism for Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as gift for a friend on Discord. This version is gender neutral!
> 
> I'm actually not huge into the MCU, so there may be some incorrect mentions of lore here. I just know everybody wants to fuck Loki. And by Odin, I live to please.

Loki had no tolerance for Midguardian summers. Too hot, too humid, and unbearably still. Most humans couldn’t handle this stifling heat. As a frost giant, he was affected even more so. Hiding inside in nothing but shorts with the air on was not his idea of how an Asguardian should be treated- he was a god on earth!- but as the door to the abode swung open, he was reminded of the reason he tolerated these conditions before he could mumble a complaint.

Through the door came Y/N, the only person who could persuade him to stay on this planet. The reason he didn’t leave despite these circumstances. Even Loki couldn’t mask his delight as Y/N’s arrival.

“Ah, Y/N, welcome h-” he was silenced by a blessed sight as he looked up from his book to greet his lover.

Y/N was panting, breathless, as they walked over and placed their bags of groceries on the table Loki was sitting at with a groan. Their body was drenched with sweat, large droplets trailing off their brow onto their cheeks. They held a half-melted creamsicle in hand, the sweet concoction dripping down their arm at this point, it’s structural integrity obliterated by the afternoon sun. Loki audibly gulped, though it went unnoticed, along with the growing bulge in his shorts.

Y/N looked at him sheepishly, “I... didn’t think it’d melt so fast when I bought it...”

Loki managed to keep his composure despite blatantly staring at the white cream traveling down Y/N’s arms, “...perhaps you should have eaten it quicker.”

“Probably.” Y/N laughed and took a long lick up their arm, gathering the cream into their mouth and swallowing, “Still tastes good though!”

Y/N’s laughter was cut short as in less than a second, Loki stood up, hand now on their arm, inspecting the dessert now dripping down his as well. He smiled- that smile that made Y/N shudder with the promises it held. Loki leaned in, not unlike a predator trapping his prey. Not that Y/N would have run away from those eyes that sparkled with temptation in the light of the setting afternoon sun.

_“I can think of something else you can lick, love.”_


End file.
